


Meu Senhor das Estrelas

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Ninguém poderia imaginar que a mulher mais perigosa da galáxia teria um lado frágil que pode ser despertado com seus piores pesadelos. Nem Gamora poderia ter imaginado antes de se unir aos outros guardiões que um dia não precisaria mais enfrentá-los sozinha.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Meu Senhor das Estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

A garotinha de pele verde e cabelos curtos corria feliz sendo perseguida por seus pais. Os três caíram juntos na grama quando sua mãe a alcançou, rindo e se abraçando. Então havia fogo e gritos e ela chorava sobre os corpos de seus pais. Seu planeta estava em ruínas e não havia uma única alma viva além dela. Um homem enorme de pele azul e olhar perverso a agrediu até ela parar de gritar. Estava sendo levada embora. Pela janela da nave viu seu planeta se desintegrar e a dor da surra que havia levado de seu raptor não era nada perto daquela. Estava em outro planeta, sendo agredida por um grupo de garotos, mas novamente isso pouco importava no momento em que arrancaram sua inocência. Quase sem vida, foi assim que Thanos a encontrou. Gamora tinha quinze anos agora, e ela nunca desejou tanto a morte como naquele momento.

Acordou em um quarto. Sentia-se estranhamente forte para quem quase morrera. Levantou devagar e saiu da cama, firmando os pés no chão gelado e caminhando até o espelho na parede. Ficou assustada, marcas prateadas adornavam seu rosto, que continuava o mesmo apesar disso. Seu cabelo curto havia crescido dois ou três centímetros. Por quanto tempo ela dormira? Gamora estava em algum lugar de Xandar talvez. Estava escuro. O céu não tinha estrelas ou lua e um longo rastro de sangue pintava o chão. Pessoas a olhavam em silêncio e diversas emoções entre dor e ódio brilhavam em seus olhos. Passos conhecidos ecoaram, a fazendo dar alguns passos para trás. Ficou aterrorizada ao ver a quantidade de sangue em suas mãos e em sua espada, sangue que ela sabia que nem todo era de pessoas más. Nebulosa a encarou com lágrimas, mágoa, e a mais profunda raiva queimando nos olhos escuros. Gamora não se esforçou para desviar quando a irmã ergueu o punho para acertá-la.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, se fecharam assustados com a escuridão do quarto, abriram de novo porque fechados viam mais escuridão ainda. Olhou em todas as direções desesperadamente em busca de possíveis ameaças. Sua respiração descompassou. O coração acelerou, deixando-a ainda mais assustada e nervosa. Agarrou o tecido sob sua mão, mas voltou à realidade ao sentir o movimento de respiração e outro coração batendo na superfície aconchegantemente aquecida onde estava deitada. Estremeceu e se encolheu no peito de Peter, sentindo alívio ao se lembrar que ele estava com ela, mesmo dormindo. Não queria acordá-lo, mas uma parte dela precisava vitalmente dele acordado. Não foi preciso pensar muito a respeito. Em alguns segundos as mãos dele estavam protetoramente em seu cabelo e suas costas.

— Tudo bem, querida – ele falou baixinho – Estamos seguros. Na Millano. O que te assustou?

Não insistiu diante do silêncio dela. Virou-se para o lado dela para que pudessem se olhar. Finalmente segura e confortável ela o abraçou, sentindo Peter fazer o mesmo.

— Sonhos ruins?

— Lembranças ruins.

Os olhos verdes a confortaram. Calmamente Peter levou uma mão a seu rosto e afagou suavemente sua bochecha. Gamora fechou os olhos e se encolheu mais perto dele.

— Quer falar sobre isso? Tem algo a ver com Thanos?

— Tudo sempre tem a ver com ele. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que qualquer pesadelo seria um sonho perto do que já passei. Queria poder esquecer tudo às vezes. Ou esconder onde eu não pudesse lembrar com tanta frequência.

— Na Terra algumas pessoas costumavam dizer que os ignorantes são mais felizes. Talvez seja verdade. Mas eu discordo.

— Por que? – Perguntou o olhando outra vez.

— Nosso passado... Mesma que seja ruim, por mais que doa e nos persiga em nossos sonhos às vezes... Faz parte de quem nós somos. A dor pode ser horrível, mas ajuda a entender o sofrimento de outras pessoas às vezes, podemos usar isso pra... Trazer um pouco mais de esperança e amor pra galáxia. Cheguei a essa conclusão depois de pensar muito na noite do funeral de Yondu. Ainda sinto uma raiva sem limites daquele cafajeste que foi meu pai biológico, mas já acabamos com ele. Me sinto mais feliz alimentando as boas lembranças com minha mãe e Yondu do que isso.

— Eles estariam orgulhosos de você, Peter.

— Seus pais também estariam orgulhosos de você.

— Uma assassina, uma arma, que já derramou sangue inocente por Thanos, e o que fiz com Nebulosa... O que aconteceu antes disso não justifica nem diminuiu meus atos.

— Não, não...! – O Senhor das Estrelas tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, sentindo o coração apertar com o tom de tristeza na voz dela – Não pense assim. Thanos roubou sua vida, torturou você, manipulou você, você podia saber o que estava fazendo, mas não tinha consciência do peso disso. E o que aqueles miseráveis te fizeram...

Peter fechou os olhos por um segundo e inspirou fundo, nitidamente com raiva, mas seu olhar estava calmo quando a olhou outra vez.

— Se Thanos não os tivesse matado, eu mesmo faria isso. Você não é essa pessoa dos seus sonhos. Minha Gamora é a garota gentil e justa que está me encarando agora. É a guerreira forte e honesta que luta com a gente pra proteger a galáxia e os inocentes que vivem nela. É a mulher que uniu a nossa família naquele dia. Mudar o passado é impossível, Mora. Mas podemos viver o futuro de uma maneira que faria a pessoa que nós éramos, e todos aqueles que perdemos, ficarem orgulhosos agora. E você está fazendo isso.

Peter se calou ao ver os olhos castanhos lacrimejarem.

— Ainda assim dói... Lembrar dos inocentes que eu matei.

— Eu sei – falou a abraçando mais forte e a deixando chorar silenciosamente com o rosto escondido em seu peito.

Peter beijou seus cabelos e os acariciou, pensando que ninguém imaginaria que a mulher mais perigosa da galáxia também era capaz de se assustar, de sentir remorso, de sentir tristeza, de chorar. Mesmo na frente dos outros membros da família que haviam criado Gamora nunca tinha derramado uma única lágrima, embora conseguissem perceber quando ela estava triste ou irritada, apenas Peter a via chorar, quando estavam sozinhos. Era incrivelmente difícil para Gamora demonstrar afeto publicamente, e Peter entendia isso. Apenas uma vez seus amigos haviam presenciado um beijo rápido dos dois nos vários meses em que estavam juntos desde a morte de Yondu. Ela parecia ficar mais flexível conforme o tempo passava, mas lentamente, e Peter não a apressaria, nunca. Tudo que não queria era causar mais dor a ela com mudanças repentinas demais.

— Mora? – Chamou suavemente.

Beijou a testa dela quando a zehoberi o olhou, um pouco mais calma. Secou as lágrimas em seu rosto e tornou a falar.

— Você consolou Drax no fim da nossa primeira batalha juntos, mesmo que ele tenha te culpado e tentado te matar quando se conheceram. Sempre ajudou Rocket a cuidar de Groot quando ele ainda morava naquele vasinho. Você acalmou Groot quanto ele ficou assustado na primeira vez em que fomos atacados quando ele já podia andar e falar. Você até deixou Mantis tocar em você um dia desses e agora ela não tem mais medo de você. Você dançou Sam Cooke comigo – Peter sorriu – Você confiou em mim, mesmo sabendo do meu passado romântico desajustado. Me confortou quando perdi Yondu. Me deixou beijar você naquela noite que dançamos sob as estrelas quando todos estavam dormindo, sem tentar me matar depois. Você permite que eu ame você, mesmo que isso te assuste de vez em quando. Você está aqui dormindo comigo há semanas sem ter tentado me matar nenhum vez. De novo me dando uma confiança que não mereço. Uma assassina perigosa e má nunca faria essas coisas. Você é uma pessoa boa. Eu me orgulho de você, Gamora. E você combina com meus olhos – brincou, sorrindo.

Gamora riu.

— Não consigo acreditar que um dia eu senti repugnância por você – ela falou.

— Não posso te culpar. Mas agora você sabe o quanto eu sou incrível.

A guerreira riu outra vez e algo incrível aconteceu. Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo foi ela a beijá-lo primeiro, não que Peter não conseguisse ler muitas e muitas vezes em seus olhos quando ela queria que ele a beijasse. O Senhor das Estrelas a beijou de volta, afagando os cabelos longos carinhosamente.

— Você devia fazer isso mais vezes – Peter lhe disse quando se afastaram.

— Obrigada, Peter.

O sorriso em seus lábios o deixou satisfeito.

— Quer voltar a dormir? Ou podemos só ficar acordados conversando se você quiser.

Dessa vez era Gamora que sorria e acariciava ao rosto do líder dos guardiões.

— Vamos dormir. Não acho que meus pesadelos vão me perturbar outra vez, não esta noite.

— E eu não vou deixar se tentarem.

Peter a beijou e arrumou melhor as cobertas sobre eles. Os dois se abraçaram confortavelmente. Gamora relaxou e fechou os olhos ao ouvi-lo cantar baixinho. Reconhecia a canção, era Bring it on home to me, de Sam Cooke, a música que haviam dançado no planeta de Ego.

— Meu Senhor das Estrelas – sussurrou, e sabia que Peter devia estar sorrindo agora.

Peter beijou sua bochecha e deitou outra vez ao lado dela, continuando a cantar até sua voz começar a se distanciar. A voz dele era bonita. Gamora já tinha notado isso antes, porque não era a primeira vez que ele cantava só para ela. O som reconfortante silenciou aos poucos até sua consciência deixar o mundo real. Mas não havia mais Thanos, nem fogo e morte, nem lembranças ruins, nem sangue, vítimas tristes e uma Nebulosa buscando vingança. Havia apenas paz e felicidade. Apenas ela, Peter, e sua família.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
